1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyance seat. Particularly, the present invention relates to a support structure of a wire member with respect to a seatback frame in a seatback for supporting a back of a sitting person.
2. Description of Related Art
A seatback constituting a conveyance seat of an automobile or the like supports a back of a sitting person. A framework of the seatback is constituted by a seatback frame. On this account, a seat pad is disposed on a top plate portion provided on that center part of the seatback which supports the back of the sitting person, and a receiving member is disposed on a back side of the seat pad and is supported by the seatback frame. The receiving member is supported by the seatback frame via a wire member, so that a relief movement along with a behavior change of a sitting posture or the like of the sitting person is allowed. In general, such a wire member is supported by an upper frame disposed in an upper part of the seatback frame in a width direction. FIG. 7 schematically illustrates a support structure of a wire member 130 by an upper frame 124 according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,397 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-90906 (JP 2010-90906 A). The upper frame 124 is generally formed in a flat-plate shape, and a flat plate surface thereof is disposed along an up-down direction. The wire member 130 is disposed so as to face the flat plate surface of the upper frame 124, and a resin clip 146 that supports the wire member 130 in an axially slidable manner is inserted into an attachment hole 144 of the upper frame 124, so that the wire member 130 is attached to the upper frame 124. In this configuration, a supported part of the wire member 130 by the resin clip 146 is configured such that an axial allowable movement of the wire member 130 is secured sufficiently. Accordingly, it is possible to perform a relief movement of the wire member 130 along with a behavior change of the sitting person without any trouble.